Happy Birthday Caroline
by Istehar
Summary: *Spoiler Episode 11, saison 3* Caroline se réveille et découvre le cadeau de Klaus, une série d'émotion la traverse et elle ne compte pas en rester là. Klaus/Caroline. ONE SHOT


**Happy Birthday Caroline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> **Happy Birthday Caroline**

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson, à CW et à L. J. Smith.  
>Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire mon seul salaire sont les reviews.<br>**Auteur :** Istehar  
><strong>Rated<strong> T  
><strong><span>Catégorie :<span>** Romance  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Klaus/Caroline  
><strong>Nombre de Chapitres :<strong> 1 sauf si je suis vraiment inspirée pour une suite.  
><strong><span>Résumé :<span>** Caroline se réveille après avoir était sauvé par Klaus. Elle trouve le cadeau qu'il lui a laissé et décide de se confronter à lui.

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p>Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'étira longuement tout en savourant la sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentait. La douleur avait disparu, elle était « <em>vivante<em> ». Elle n'avait peut être pas passé le cap des 17 ans. Elle ne le passerait jamais vraiment mais elle avait encore des années devant elle, à profiter de ses amis. Ses amis qui avaient rendu cette épreuve supportable, qui l'avaient aidé à surmonter sa mort.

Elle avait grandie, elle avait murie, l'insouciance avait disparu et elle se sentait plus femme.

La tristesse s'empara d'elle quand elle resongea à Tyler. Elle avait été prête à le laisser partir. Bien que blessée. Elle avait accepté. Mais il était revenu et l'avait mordu. Bien que tout était de la faute de Klaus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Tyler de ne pas être assez fort pour résister au pouvoir de l'_Originel_. Que leur amour ne soit pas assez fort. Pas plus fort qu'un hybride.

En se tournant sur le coté elle aperçu un petit écrin. Elle le prit surprise et y trouva la carte de l'expéditeur. Klaus….

Il ne manquait pas de culot. La curiosité prit néanmoins le dessus et elle défit délicatement le petit nœud de soie blanche qui tenait lieu d'emballage cadeau et ouvrit l'écrin.

La splendeur du bracelet la saisie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi travailler. Les dizaines de petites pierre précieuse était signe d'un travail de précision et de qualité tel qu'elle n'aurait jamais put rêver en voir un jour.

La voix de Klaus résonna, sensuel à ses oreilles : « Happy Birthday Caroline »

Un bijou de princesse.

Mais celui qui lui avait offert était loin d'être un prince charmant!

La colère l'envahit de nouveau. Lâchant son ours en peluche, elle se leva précipitamment et entreprit de s'habiller.

A peine fait, elle partit rapidement à l'aide de sa vitesse vampirique et se rendit dans le manoir que Klaus avait choisi de réaménagé au su et au vu de tous.

C'était sa façon à lui de signifier à tous qu'il ne craignait rien ni personne.

Elle entra sans mal et se retrouva nez à nez avec un hybride, sbire de Klaus. Néanmoins elle pouvait voir celui-ci de dos.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?** Demanda-t-elle la colère faisant trembler sa voix.

Klaus se retourna lentement vers elle, la surprise faisant hausser ses sourcils. Il était magnifique.

Caroline se dépêcha de se sortir cette idée de la tête tandis que Klaus faisait signe à son serviteur de les laisser seuls.

**- Plait-il ?** Demanda-t-il avec grand sérieux. Avec cependant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et des étoiles de malice dans les yeux !

Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas il était heureux de la revoir. Il n'aurait jamais espéré que se fut si tôt.

**- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de m'acheter ? Qu'il suffit d'un cadeau pour effacer tout le mal que tu m'as fait ?**

Le sourire disparu et il sembla désappointer.

**- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir mal hier quand je t'ai fait cadeau de mon sang.** Nargua-t-il.** Au contraire j'ai même eu l'impression que tu l'as trouvé à ton gout !**

Touché. Elle n'avait rien bu d'aussi délicieux depuis qu'elle était vampire. Mais ça n'excusait rien. Il lui avait donné son sang pour la soigner de la malédiction du loup garou. Blessure qu'il avait provoquée.

**- Je ne suis pas à vendre. Tu as dit que j'étais libre… Tu as juste effacé ta dette, je ne te dois rien !** Répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant le bracelet à la figure.

Il s'était rapproché à mesure de la conversation si bien qu'ils n'étaient éloignés que par quelques mètres à présents.

Le visage fermé et la colère faisant pulser une veine sur son front, il rattrapa le bracelet après que celui-ci lui eut touché le visage !

**- Ne crache pas au visage de ceux qui te tendent la main, _amour_. Ce que je donne je peux le reprendre.**

Sur ces paroles il se déplaça à une vitesse inimaginable même pour une vampire et se plaça dans le dos de sa proie. Il bloqua les bras de la jeune fille d'une main et de l'autre enserra la gorge de la jeune fille qu'il pressa avec force. Il lui pencha la tête sur le coté et chuchota tous près de son coup, frêle et doux.

**- Veux-tu que je reprenne ce que j'ai donné Caroline ?** Murmura-t-il son souffle provoquant des frissons chez sa victime bien qu'elle ne parvint pas à savoir si c'était d'excitation ou de peur.

Sa voix était sensuel et douce et ses accents fascinants. Il l'aurait envouté qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

**- Ton sang éveil en moi tellement de désir…** continua-t-il sachant très bien que la gorge ainsi noué la jeune fille ne pouvait répondre.

Il caressa la peau d'un doigt sans desserrer sa prise. Posa sa bouche sur la peau délicate… se contentant finalement d'y déposé un doux et chaste baisé.

**- Tu ignore tout des émotions que tu fais naitre en moi. _Beauté_. Ni la lutte qui m'habite. Je ne sais pas si je dois consumer à ma soif ou à mon désir. Tu me rends faible, humain…**

Il resserra sa prise, la collant davantage à son corps parfait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours le bracelet de Tyler. Elle rejetait sa gentillesse, sa bonté, sa clémence. Pourtant elle conservait le cadeau de celui qui l'avait condamné.

La colère prenant possession de lui il la fit pivoter et de sa force et de sa rapidité vampirique, la plaqua au mur face à elle, libérant ses bras mais conservant son emprise sur sa gorge.

Le mur vacilla sous le choc mais Klaus le remarqua à peine. Caroline posa ses mains sur ceux de son agresseur dans le futile espoir de pouvoir desserré sa prise. Sa peau était douce. Elle semblait si fragile. Une poupée de porcelaine. La colère de Klaus diminua quand il lu la peur dans ceux de la jeune vampire.

Il posa la main sur le cadeau de Tyler et l'arracha de toutes ses forces éparpillant dans la pièce les morceaux le constituant.

**- Tu mérites mieux que lui… Brise tes chaines Caroline.** Dit il de sa voix douce et séductrice avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle si parfaite de la jeune fille.

Il desserra tout aussitôt sa prise et l'enlaça amoureusement cette fois ci, s'efforçant de faire passer tout ses sentiments, toute sa passion dans ce baisé volé.

Caroline résista un peu mais répondit néanmoins au baisé de l'_Originel_.

Celui-ci finit par s'éloigner. Caressa la joue de celle qui lui faisait ressentir tant de sentiment contradictoire qui était humide des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Puis s'éloigna à grande vitesse.

Il était âgé de près de 1300 ans pourtant il était toujours aussi jaloux.

Sentant que quelqu'un le suivait il se stoppa net et se retourna pour faire face à Caroline. Surpris de nouveau mais néanmoins content de pouvoir admirer une nouvelle fois son visage il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

**- N'as-tu pas peur de moi ?** Demanda-t-il curieux.

**- Non.** Répondit elle laissant transparaitre tellement d'orgueil dans la voix que Klaus su qu'elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Et il devait admettre que ça lui plaisait. Elle était insoumise, indompté. Un caractère et une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés jusqu'alors.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'un bracelet Caroline.** Dit-il en lui saisissant la main avec tendresse. **Accepte-le en guise d'excuse. _Amour_.** Dit il tout en lui attachant le bracelet au poignet ou s'était trouvé quelque minute plutôt celui de Tyler.

**- Uniquement si je te donne quelque chose en retour.** Répondit-elle. **Comme ça je ne te devrais rien.**

**- Que m'offres-tu, _délicieuse beauté _?** Chuchota-t-il le regard perdu dans celui de la jeune vampire qui lui faisait face.

**- Et bien…**. Fit-elle, en battant des cils tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle ramassa ses cheveux d'une main afin de dégagé sa nuque tout en penchant la tête sur le coté afin de s'offrir à Klaus. celui-ci l'enlaça, et fermant les yeux du plaisir qu'il allait prendre il embrassa la peau avant de la percé de ses dents savourant l'arome de se sang si délicieux à son sens.

Tout ce passa ensuite très vite. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa, il cessa tout mouvement. Posant les mains sur son cœur transpercé et regarda avec peine son bourreau.

**- Je sais que ça ne te tueras pas. Mais tu sauras qu'on ne me traite pas comme ça sans représailles.** Répliqua la blonde les mains tintées de son sang.

Klaus tomba à genou devant elle qui se léchait les doigts pour enraillé la malédiction du loup garou que Klaus portait en lui. Lui qui aurait été ravie de le lui offrir de nouveau.

Elle lui avait poignardé le cœur d'un pieu. S'il n'avait pas été un _Originel_ il serait mort. Lentement il retira le bois de sa poitrine et en une demi seconde il avait guérit. Et elle… Avait disparu.

C'est là, seul dans la forêt qu'il réalisa le sentiment qui lui emprisonnait l'esprit. Il était tombé sous le charme de cette délicieuse créature. Et, foie de Klaus, il n'en resterait pas là.

* * *

><p><em>En attendant la suite de la série... En espérant que cette histoire sans prétention vous aura plus.<em>


End file.
